


Fiona and Mica's Equestrian RT Extra Life Segment

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animals, Balls Worship, Cock Worship, F/F, Horse cock, Horses, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Other, Public Humiliation, Sperm-Addiction, Titjob, Veiny Cocks, handjob, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Fiona and Mica do their part to bring in money for RT Extra Life by indulging in their dark and forbidden fetish!Lots of huge horse cocks and plenty of cum included!
Relationships: Mica Burton/Fiona Nova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fiona and Mica's Equestrian RT Extra Life Segment

With the annual RTX Extra Life event quickly approaching, preparations and schedules were already made a couple months in advance. You didn't want to mess up such a momentous occasion after all. Many of the RT-employees were sorted in pairs or small teams for the many activities of the grand event, according to their compatibility, sense of humour and even things that they liked and had in common with each other. Michael was always at his best when paired off with Gavin and their segment involving lots of drinking, eating, hurling and getting tased for example. This was also the case for Mica Burton and Fiona Nova. One could make the argument that they both had ‘being unfunny’ or ‘being heavily disliked by the AH and RT fanbases’ in common, yet the shared thing which they both liked and were paired up for, was something much lewder and controversial. Fortunately for everybody involved, RoosterTeeth wasn't a family-friendly company and its founders loved getting views, fans and income through the occasional perverted video. 

While Barbara Dunkelman's segments consisted of a lewd fashion show and a gangbang or two with fans during her always open show in the office itself, Mica and Fiona's segment took place in a location much further away. Having been granted permission to access a barn and interact with the horses owned by a close friend of one of the RT-employees, the two ebony sluts would indulge themselves in the milking of some hard, veiny and huge horse cocks, together with big bulging balls filled to the brim with virile animal sperm. Being two massive cum-addicts themselves, it was only a matter of time before the two cumsluts could no longer satisfy themselves with small to medium loads of human cum. Horses would provide them with all the yummy jizz they'd need to satiate their incredible hunger for cum with, with the extra bonus that they were both immensely attracted to huge swinging horse cocks, the big flared tips of their massive members and nuts the size of big watermelons. 

Fiona and Mica were definitely in luck, seeing as the owner of the stable owned nothing but prized breeding-stallions, which were kept in pristine and perfect condition, and they were raring to have their balls milked by two experienced sluts, seeing as it was smack in the middle of their mating-season. Fiona and mica wouldn't get mounted by the valuable animals, but they'd use every other method to coax the precious cum, which they desired so much, out of the big animal nutsacks. The cameras having already been placed a couple days earlier, the two bestiality-lovers could get straight to business once they arrived at the ranch and stormed inside the stable. Seeing the recording light turn green, signalling them that they were live, Fiona and Mica quickly took off their long coats and paraded their hot and nubile bodies clad only in tiny, shiny micro-bikinis in front of the main camera, before they excitedly went to meet their first partner of the day.

Their nipples got rock hard and their pussies started to get moist when they got inside the first holding pen and looked upon their first equestrian playmate. Tall, imposing-looking and its fur completely black, both sluts first petted and admired the animal before they got on their knees to take a look at his package. Already swinging around a dick the size of a fully erect human cock, Mica started licking her lips in excited anticipation while she started tugging on it. Fiona walked behind the horse and after marvelling at its huge nutsack, she tried to guess how much cum the animal had stored in its balls by cupping them gently. 

"There's enough in here to drench both our faces in warm sperm, Mica!" announced Fiona in an incredibly eager tone, as she started cupping and rubbing the horse's balls much more intensely. Taking a good sniff of the animal's musky balls, Fiona then looked past his nuts to take a look and see what Mica was doing, seeing as she still hadn't replied back yet. Having barely registered what Fiona had said to her, because she was too enraptured with seeing the horse cock grow larger and thicker with each stroke, Mica leaned in closer when she had finally jerked off the horse to full mast. Its flared precum-dripping cockhead looked incredibly imposing and menacing, but seeing as this wasn't Mica’'s first horse cock, she soon started licking and planting kisses all over its cockhead as if it was the most normal and most enjoyable thing to do in the whole world. Soon Mica's entire face was covered in its precum, while the horse's nutsack in turn was already looking shiny and wet from Fiona’s saliva. 

Her bestiality-switch turned on when she saw her friend play with the horse's flared tip, Fiona had indulged herself as well and had started to lick and slobber all over the horse's cum filled testicles. When Mica finally got most of the flared cockhead down her mouth - with her own saliva and the horse's precum steadily dripping on her shapely tits -, Fiona was doing her erotic duty by burying her face into the big dangling nutsack, followed by some degrading and extremely lewd motorboating-action. The strong smell of the horse nuts had invaded Fiona’'s nostrils and had given her such a sexual high that she was massaging and rubbing her face all over the glorious and heavy balls like a full-blown expert bestiality cumslut. The horse occasionally whinnied and snorted while it was in the sexual care of the two messed-up perverts, with its hooves making a loud sound every time it stamped the floor. Said floor had been rather spotless at the start, but now it was already covered in animal precum and the naughty juices which were steadily leaking out of Fiona and Mica's aching pussies. 

The sounds coming from their pen had alerted and turned on the other horses in the stable, with the sounds they all produced as a result reaching such a beautifully erotic crescendo, that Fiona and Mica had their first orgasm of the day. They had been extra turned-on from knowing that they were being filmed and that countless people were looking at and jerking off to the both of them acting like total despicable sickos having the time of their lives with a bunch of domesticated horses. They had had their fun with wild horses as well, but they unfortunately had to put an end to that rather quickly, with Mica's throat still feeling a little sore from blowing her last wild horse cock. These horses were much tamer and friendlier, so both sluts had the luxury to go all out, without having to worry too much about their health. 

And go all out they sure did. Fiona's tongue flicked and swirled wildly all over the inhuman ballsack hanging right in front of her face, lapping up the sweat from the horse's balls while she slowly managed to spit-clean both the large testicles. Mica meanwhile had as much of the horse's cock in her mouth as possible, with its flared tip already poking against the back of her throat. Lack of air and the heavy smell of the horse and its huge member made a lightheaded Mica occasionally black out. The rough and intense sensations of her throat being pounded by something so large and girthy however, made sure that she never stayed unconscious for long. Squeezing and lightly slapping the horse's balls when she started getting anxious to taste some animal jizz, Fiona darted to where Mica was squatting when she heard the horse whinny loudly and when she saw his balls starting to elevate. Mica, aware of the incoming huge cumshot when she felt the horse cock starting to throb underneath her stroking fingers and inside her mouth, had managed to steady and prepare herself when the first super thick ropes of horse cum started blasting out of the massive horse dick, straight into Mica's gullet. 

When Fiona was finally squatting beside her, small streams of cum were already flowing out of Mica's nostrils, with a big bulge clearly visible in her throat as she struggled with trying to swallow such a seemingly endless amount of horse cum in time. Having Fiona help her with pulling the still-ejaculating horse cock out of her mouth, Mica felt cum splattering all over her face and chest, right before Fiona put the cock in her mouth to start drinking the tasty liquid. Having shot seven streams of cum down Mica's throat, one on her face, one on her chest and one all over Fiona's face, the horse still managed to let Fiona swallow five more ropes of chunky warm cum, before his nuts had finally run dry. Gulping it all down like a pro, Fiona started licking all the cum off Mica's face and tits while her companion was busy catching her breath. 

Once Mica was all cleaned up and her breathing was back to normal, both she and Fiona gave the horse a quick farewell-kiss on both its flaccid cock and spitshined balls before they entered the second pen. The second horse was smaller than the first one, yet its cock was even thicker than the first one, with precum dripping from its cockhead so thick, it looked as if it was continuously leaking small amounts of sperm. Taking it slowly by first engaging in some foreplay, both sluts each rubbed their milk-chocolate coloured faces against the nutsack of the new horse, with its balls so massive that they each had a musky horse ball to nuzzle their noses into. High on horse-musk and their faces sticky from the sweaty horse balls, Fiona and Mica each kneeled down on one side of the half-erect horse cock and started to run their fingers all over the bulgy veins which dotted the horse's imposing and fleshy member.

Unable to properly suck it off, they first started stroking the horse dick until it became fully erect. With the horse raring to go, both sluts then ran their tongues all over the engorged horse penis until every spot of it was covered in their saliva. Moving on, Mica then started to gently nibble on the wet cockhead and gently caressed it with her tongue, while she was also fingering her soaked pussy at a rapid pace. Fiona was pumping her fingers inside her wet snatch as well, but instead of taking care of the tip of the dick like Mica was doing, Fiona was diligently running her tongue all the way, back and forth, over the underside of the throbbing horse cock. Pausing her masturbating, Fiona’s hands groped and massaged the animal’s balls as she tried her best to coax all the precious sperm from its fleshy confinement. Hearing a buzzing sound coming from the direction of one of the cameras, Mica and Fiona both grinned as they realised that the donation-goal for them to go fully nude had finally been reached.

Taking off her bikini, Mica first started pushing her sizeable tits and her pointy nipples against the drenched flared cockhead, followed by her finally going all the way by sticking her tongue in its urethra while her lithe nimble fingers caressed and teased every part of the tip of the throbbing horse penis. Having his cockhead stimulated so intensely, combined with Fiona sucking and slobbering all over his nuts, after she had taken off her bikini as well, the horse couldn’t endure so much erotic bliss much longer. When his cock started to throb extra hard, Fiona scurried towards Mica, pressed her face against her lewd companion, followed by the both of them jerking off the horse until it blasted the jizzy contents of its balls all over their faces. Rope after rope of warm cum ended up covering their faces, with both sluts trying their best to lick and slurp all the yummy sperm of each other’s faces and chests. Wanting to treat all their fans to something extra special, Fiona and Mica started making out, with large amounts of horse cum being exchanged in each other’s mouths as their tongues kept swirling and touching against each other.

Having filled their stomachs with the huge and impressive load of the second horse, Fiona and Mica slowly walked towards the pen of the third horse. Their clumsy gait a clear sign that their horniness was taking a hold over their bodies, Fiona and Mica quickly smiled and posed towards the cameras, which made Fiona squirt, as the knowledge of all those people seeing her act like such a despicable slut had been too much for her pussy to endure any longer. Mica, always in the mood to improve her popularity, quickly licked up Fiona’s juices off the floor, before she pulled a still shuddering Fiona into the pen of the third horse.

Deciding to play with each other a bit and feel up each other’s bodies before getting to know their third partner a little better, both sluts were already pumping two fingers in each other’s cunts before the orange light finally turned back to green. Meg Turney’s impregnation segment with a busload of fans had been scheduled to happen during their long bestiality segment, and seeing as Fiona and Mica knew that they couldn’t compete with Meg getting ganbanged and impregnated by a bunch of horny strangers, they had proposed to just insert a short break in their own segment instead. They fervently hoped that somebody would manage to knock up Meg, seeing as caring for a child of her own would definitely take her mind off her recent break-up with Gavin.

With the light turning green however, both the incredibly aroused ladies immediately went back to work and decided to double team the pungent-smelling balls of their third stud. They pushed their faces so deeply into his ballsack, they felt like they could almost feel the massive load of sperm swimming around in his nuts. Imagining all that cum dripping down her body and enjoying its special taste as it would also flow down her throat, was enough to set off Mica again, her juices splattering all over the floor as she kept on squirting uncontrollably. Wishing that she could suck the cum straight out of his balls, Fiona eventually laid down on the semi-clean floor, just a couple inches in front of the horse, and started to intensely finger her drenched and aching pussy. Her clit was throbbing like crazy, with her moaning so loud and passionate that the horse got scared several times. Eager to taste its cum and to calm it down, Mica started rubbing her large brown tits all over its balls, with her own pussy aching almost as badly as Fiona’s, as the realisation that the balls of the horse were much larger than her own tits was just too much for her already lust-addled mind to handle.

Pumping three fingers into her sopping pussy, Fiona kept getting more excited and turned-on as she witnessed Mica crawling under the horse and using some of the precum dripping out of his cockhead to lube up his entire cock with. With said member completely shiny and wet with its own precum, Mica wasted no time as she immediately started to jack off the horse, while her eyes darted from the masturbating Fiona, to the big and glorious horse penis and then back to Fiona’s lewd and sweaty form. Thin strands of precum ended up flying from the horse cock and managed to cover a significant part of Fiona’s shaking and erotic body. Unable to properly close her hands around the horse’s girthy cock as she was stroking it, Mica decided to tighten her grip around the horse dick instead, with feeling its big bulging veins rubbing against her wet palms turning her on to no end.

She momentarily slowed down her jerking motions when she felt Fiona’s juices hitting against her left leg, as the young bisexual Achievement Hunter had managed to finger herself towards yet another squirting orgasm, in anticipation of the awesome cumshot that was to soon cover her entire body. Her own legs incredibly slick from the juices leaking out of her own drenched pussy, Mica tried her best to focus all her attention and energy to stroking off the horse until it shot its load all over her young companion, with handling its enormous tool becoming much harder to do with every passing minute, as Mica was starting to lose the strength in her arms. Carrying on like a trooper and because she couldn’t wait to taste horse cum again, Mica finally made the horse empty its balls all over her young companion after two more minutes of hard and rapid stroking. 22 big strands of thick and hot cum ended up covering most of Fiona’s body, who was still masturbating like crazy as she felt the warm cum splashing against her over sensitive body, which granted her several more tiny orgasms in the process.

Sucking on the horse’s cockhead to get as much sperm out of its balls as possible once the final rope of cum had erupted from it, Mica then crawled on top of Fiona and started to excitedly lick every single drop of cum off her body while Fiona’s body squirmed and quivered under the caress of Mica’s playful tongue. Eager to taste as much cum as possible, Mica still occasionally shared some of it with Fiona through sloppy tongue-kisses, yet she still made sure that she received the lion’s share of their latest fantastic load of cum. Fiona desperately wanted to taste more of it, but she couldn’t stop fingering her pussy and fondling her own chest while Mica kept claiming more of the massive cumshot. Both sluts eventually covered each other’s bodies in their juices once they climaxed after some hot scissoring action, with a large amount of horse cum covering their pussies, which made an enjoyable wet sopping sound as they kept rubbing their cunts against each other.

On a roll and always in the mood to swallow more cum, Fiona and Mica slowly crawled towards the pen of the fourth horse, where they were greeted to a semi-pleasant surprise. Having been so turned on from hearing all those erotic sounds coming from the pens of the first three horses and already immensely horny because it was mating season, the fourth horse had already emptied his balls all over the floor of his pen when the two sluts finally entered it. Sad that they couldn’t show this horse some proper loving but also quite happy that sperm was already waiting for them to be licked up, Fiona and Mica crawled under the horse and subserviently cleaned his cum off the floor with their tongues. Mica’s body shivered a little when she felt a couple drops of leftover-sperm drip down from the horse’s cockhead onto her back, followed by a playful grin as she saw how intensely Fiona was pushing her face and tongue into the big puddle of horse jizz, in a desperate attempt to make up for not having been able to taste much of the last load of horse cum.

Seeing these hot sluts slurp all that horse sperm off the floor made even the most experienced viewer shoot his load or squirt her juices, with Barbara already nearing her sixth orgasm as she has been masturbating non-stop the moment Fiona and Mica started messing around with the horses. Her first Always Open segment was about to go down in just a couple minutes, so she intensely fingered herself until she squirted for the sixth time that night, with just a couple seconds left before she had to appear on camera. Granted, she looked more than just a little bit messy, but at least she’d be wet enough for the awesome fan-gangbangs which were planned on happening at a later moment.

Having finally licked up the last drop of sperm off the floor, an exhausted Fiona and Mica slowly made their way outside the pen and slumped against the wall, both needing a short rest before they’d tackle the remaining four horses. They had decided that they’d each take two of the remaining four horses, to make sure that no other horse would have to suffer a premature ejaculation. Slowly catching their breath, an excited Mariel suddenly appeared out the shadows and gently tended to the exhausted bodies of the two animal-lovers with much gusto. Having agreed to supervise Mica and Fiona’s segment for a while and to help them regain their strength once it was halfway-done, Mariel massaged their sore joints and gave them water to drink, along with some energy-boosting pills. Looking at Mariel’s soaked jeans made both ebony sluts realise that their caretaker had been masturbating and cumming non-stop to them fooling around with the horses. They didn’t mind it at all of course. They were actually quite proud and honoured, with the both of them clearly enjoying getting fondled and licked all over by Mariel once her most urgent caretaking duties were over.

Fingering both lewd sluts at the same time had been something Mariel had been looking forward to all day, with her jeans becoming even more wet when another squirting-orgasm took place. Breathing heavily, Mariel made sure to lick up all the juices of Mica and Fiona once they both squirted as well, with Mariel complimenting the taste of their juices and pussies. With her job done, Mariel quickly tongue-kissed both Fiona and Mica for half a minute each before she took her leave. She had to make it back in time for the Always Open gangbangs after all! She wasn’t interested at all in all the dicks that would be present during the lewd event, but she had been looking forward for more than a year to fuck Ashley, Barbara, Ellie and Arryn with a double-headed dildo and no thirsty fan would stop her from accomplishing said dream! They’d just have to make do with the other babes while she’d fuck one cock-hungry slut after another. There were four lewd bodies and plenty more holes for the fans to satisfy themselves with, they probably wouldn’t mind sharing some with Mariel anyway!

*******************

One half hour and one very erotic fashion show later, a partially recuperated Fiona and Mica split up as four more pairs of horse balls were left to be drained. Fiona's horse was a white one with brown spots, with Fiona excitedly rubbing her hands together when she noticed his already semi-erect cock swinging lightly to the left and right. A short handjob and a couple playful licks on his balls was all that Fiona needed to do to make the horse cock go full mast. Intimidated by the size of the massive horse shlong and completely on her own now without any support, Fiona hesitated for a couple seconds before she decided on how she'd make this horse blow its load. Feeling nervous from stage fright, Fiona remembered some old advice which Barbara had given her and decided to just go with the flow. Crawling under the horse, she first lubricated the hard horse cock with the liquids dripping out of her pussy, before she laid down on her back. 

The cold floor coming into contact with her back sent shivers up her spine at first, but quite quickly, her whole body started heating up as she started masturbating with her eyes glued to the huge dick pointing in her direction. Lifting up her slim legs, Fiona placed her feet on each side of the lubricated horse cock and slowly started to push him towards an ejaculation by giving him a footjob. Feeling the veins on his cock with her toes felt weirdly enticing, and soon, both her feet were dripping with naughty juices, especially after she teased his dripping cockhead with her small and delicate toes. Pinching her nipples with her left hand as the horse cock started to lightly throb under the loving touch of her feet, Fiona’s moaning reached a crescendo as she had managed to finger her pussy with her right hand at a rapid and steady pace.

Eager to give the horse more pleasure, Fiona pressed her feet harder against the rigid animal cock and increased the pace at which she stroked it with her feet. It elicited a loud and satisfied neigh from the horse, which conjured a dumb grin on Fiona’s face as she had always been a staunch believer of Barbara’s erotic motto: “If the guy’s feeling good, then I’m feeling good!’”. Her soles feeling hot from the warm throbbing horse dick underneath them, Fiona occasionally repositioned her feet to make sure that the horse would receive plenty of pleasurable stimulation from the upper - and down side of his cock as well. Not wanting to neglect stimulating his balls, Fiona moved a little bit further underneath the horse and teased his massive fleshy orbs with her feet, with precum now steadily dripping down onto her face.

Touching his balls with her toes felt surprisingly relaxing, with Fiona’s earlier anxiety and stress slowly ebbing away as what she was doing put her so much at ease and felt so good that she momentarily entertained the thought of becoming a masseuse for horse balls. She’d make a killing getting them off with her feet and the cummy end result would be quite the delicious bonus as well! Fiona kept steadily teasing the squishy balls with her feet, her mouth now wide open as precum was now flowing inside of it at a constant pace. Having had her fill of precum and in the mood to taste something more solid and tasty, Fiona moved back to her original position and started to stroke off the horse’s now heavily-throbbing dick with her feet, yet her pace was now much slower than before seeing as her legs were starting to feel heavy and cumbersome.

Lucky for Fiona and her tired feet, the horse was already close to cumming when the degenerate slut had started playing with his balls, so when he felt her feet pressing against his hard cock, followed by the familiar stroking motions he felt before, the horse was just about ready to cover the erotic little slut laying underneath him in his virile jizz. One particularly powerful stroking motion with Fiona’s feet drove the horse over the edge at last, with multiple ropes of piping hot and sticky cum covering Fiona’s delicate milk chocolate-coloured body. Still intensely fingering herself, Fiona started squirting wildly when she felt the horse cum come into contact with her lewd and writhing body, with her mouth now wide open again as she managed to aim the ejaculating horse cock with her feet so that all the remaining jets of sperm ended up flowing smoothly inside her mouth and throat. 

Having received ten stringy ropes of cum down her throat, Fiona casually wiped off the remaining cum off her body with her fingers and enjoyed herself immensely as she let one big glob of sperm after another slowly fall inside her mouth. The taste was incredible, with Fiona still squirting heavily as she continued the slow but oh so blissful task of cleaning her body of all the delicious horse cum.

*****************

Eager to prove herself in front of all her horny fans now that she was totally alone, Mica decided to show off her best assets while she’d be pleasuring her two remaining horses, seeing as there was always a popularity-competition going on between the more well-known female RT-employees, and events like this one were ideal to attract some new fans or take some away from sluts who were slacking off. Deciding that her first horse would get the honour of getting pleasured with her tits, Mica slowly rubbed her light brown-coloured boobs against the sweaty and rather dirty nutsack of the purely white-coloured horse she had been entrusted with. Her dark brown nipples got hard almost instantly, with them becoming more wet as Mica kept rubbing them against the magnificent balls hanging right in front of her face.

The dirty smell coming from the musky balls awoke something primal inside Mica, whose pussy was gushing so badly now, that soon, both her legs were completely slick and gleaming with her own juices. A sniff, a lick, a titrub and back to a long deep sniff; Mica was doing quite a number on the horse’s nuts, seeing as his member was already completely stiff and raring to go. One big intense suck on the animal’s nuts and a couple cute but passionate nibbles on them later, Mica was pushing her tits against the engorged horsecock and slowly rubbed her chest against its entire length, back and forth. Every time her hard nipples rubbed against the bulgy veins on the horse dick, the small but pleasurable tingles she received from it were making her moan like a bestiality slut in heat.

Bending her flexible body, Mica managed to simultaneously lick and titrub the lengthy horse cock as best she could, assured of the fact that her senpai Barbara would definitely notice her after today’s lewd activities. Having always wanted to get busy with Barbara, but also having been ignored by her up till now, Mica was now extremely determined to give everybody an excellent show, to proof to the lewd blonde that she more than likely would be able to grant her a great time in bed. Taking a short break from rubbing her tits against the horse dick and licking it, Mica turned on the heat by rubbing her hard nipples against the wet flared cockhead of her awesome stud. Going even further, she followed it up by sticking her tongue in his urethra and swirling and flicking it around inside the narrow and tight hole in an incredibly excited manner. Getting high on the smell and the large amounts of precum flowing directly out of his cockhead and into her mouth, Mica didn’t falter for a single moment, as she took hold of the flared tip of the horse dick and rubbed it all over her face while moaning like a cum-hungry, horny slut.

Her face and entire upper body were completely covered in precum and a light coating of sweat at this point, with Mica incredibly proud of how utterly debauched and dirty she probably looked right there and then. Imagining that all the famous RT-sluts were about to violate her and lay claim to her naughty hot body, Mica started licking and planting kisses all over the huge flared cockhead as if she was possessed, as the need to improve her standing with her peers and taste even more horsecum was driving her onwards to even greater acts of depravity. Rubbing her tits against the tip of the horse cock once more, Mica started to furiously jack off as much of the throbbing horse penis as she could manage, with the sounds that the horse was making, the stamping of his hooves on the ground and the increased pulsating of the dick rubbing against her palms and tits, signalling her that the horse was about to treat her to an extremely sizeable and yummy load of cum. Blowing some hot air on its sensitive cockhead was all the horse needed to finally start blasting his load all over the ebony slut.

The first five ropes of cum ended up being rather effortlessly swallowed by the experienced cum-guzzler, yet the next five jets proved to be a bigger challenge. Unable to swallow it all down in time, cum started trickling out the corners of her mouth and ended up coating her already glossy chest in a white and sticky coating. Completely unable to handle the next ten streams of cum, Mica still kept pushing the flared cockhead against her open mouth, with large amounts of sperm now flowing out of her nostrils and mouth and coating her entire upper body and part of her lower body as a result. So much cum was flowing down to and covering her pussy that nobody even noticed that Mica had started squirting hard, yet Mica, dedicated as ever to help herself to a nice big helping of delicious sperm, kept gulping down as much as she could of the remainder of the horse’s gigantic cumshot.

Dirtied beyond belief, Mica had to gather her strength when the horse had finally stopped ejaculating, as her mouth, throat and stomach were just coated and filled with its tasty spunk. Partially satisfied with such a monumental cumshot, a cum-coated Mica still managed to focus on her remaining task and started licking every drop of spilled cum off her body and the floor before she made her way to her second and last horse of the day.

*****************

Turned on by the moans coming from her companion as she had fun with her horse, Fiona decided to show her worth to her colleagues and fans as well, and quickly bound a medium-sized plastic bag over the cockhead of her second and last horse. Wanting to completely dedicate her time and efforts to pleasuring the balls of this horse but also not wanting most of the cum to end up on the floor, Mica had solved her naughty little problem with the plastic bag, granting her total freedom to stimulate the animal’s nutsack to the maximum amount. Motorboating his huge nutsack ended up being a fierce affair, as Fiona was very close to completely losing herself to perverted lust, with her entire face being buried deeply into the fleshy horse sack. Licking and sucking on it in an extremely excited manner, Fiona cupped and massaged the smelly horseballs before she gave them a couple light, playful slaps with the back of her hand. The light slapping soon turned a bit rougher, with Fiona using her remaining free hand to slap her own asscheeks as hard as she was slapping the tantalising horse balls dangling in front of her face.

Her own ass looking red and sore all over, Fiona stopped slapping the horse balls and instead gave them a couple gentle squeezes with both her hands. Burying her face back into the over-stimulated nutsack and massaging it with both her hands at the same time, Fiona’s brain turned to mush as the powerful smell coming from the horse was driving her wild. Slapping her own face with the enormous balls drove her even more ecstatic, which drove her to squat underneath the saliva-covered nutsack and finger her soaked pussy intensely while the big horse balls were neatly resting on the top of her head. Her tongue hang out of her mouth, with the drool dripping down her chin and onto her tits completing the picture of Fiona having become a grade-A broken bestiality-addicted cum guzzler. 

Feeling another orgasm coming on, Fiona decided to utilise her fit and slender posture by lifting one of her legs up in the air, pushing her wet cunt up against the dangling horse balls and then ended up rubbing her dirty wet snatch against the horse’s nutsack until she squirted all over it. Unable to stop herself after her squirting orgasm had finally abated, Fiona quickly started licking her own juices off the drenched horse balls, while she started stimulating them with her experienced hands once more. The horse’s mind was blown by what the crazy human slut had just done with its balls, with Fiona pleasuring his nutsack once more after squirting all over it driving him over the edge at last.

Fiona grinned like a perverted idiot when she heard cum splashing around inside the plastic bag, yet she still kept playing with the nutsack as she wanted to completely drain it of its delectable liquids. The horse ended up spurting cum inside the bag for exactly a minute and a half, with the bag so filled up with cum that Fiona almost dropped it when delicately removed it from the quickly-softening horse cock. Dunking her head inside the cum-filled plastic bag was just a small preview of how turned on and nuts Fiona was feeling at that exact moment, as it was followed by Fiona lifting the bag over her head to then, as casual as ever, empty its contents all over her worn out body and into her waiting open mouth. Her juices ended up flying everywhere as her body underwent yet another hard squirting orgasm, which kept on lasting and pleasuring Fiona’s wrecked mind and body until she managed to clean up most of the cum off her body and the wet and stained floor. For Fiona, this day couldn’t get any better…

************

Not worried in the slightest that Fiona’s moans were getting incredibly loud and excited, Mica was rubbing the fat big cockhead of the last horse against her moist crotch with one hand, while her other hand squeezed and fondled her sore chest. Feeling the flared tip of the vast horse cock prodding against her pussy lips was like heaven to Mica, with her making a promise to herself that one day, she’d experience the probably mind-blowing feeling of having a horse cock penetrating her pussy and thrusting intensely inside it. If Barbara would help her with that, she’d be able to die happily for sure. Considering the unwieldy size of the horse penis in Mica’s small hands, the tip of the horse dick occasionally brushed up against her asshole, which sent intensely satisfying shivers up her spine as she imagined Barbara getting mounted and anally fucked by a massive horse cock. The horse dick also occasionally slid up towards Mica’s big brown booty, with her spreading open her ass cheeks so that she at least could already experience how amazing it felt to have her ass cheeks fucked by something so massive and intimidating.

Precum ended up covering the entirety of Mica’s lower back, with the horse cock rubbing against her butthole and pussy driving her to new heights of pleasure. The moans coming out of Mica’s mouth were incredibly erratic and erotic, with Mica yelling loudly that she wanted to get fucked by a horse and have her pussy and womb filled up with all its virile and hot jizz. Her squirting all over the thrusting horse cock only made it more lubricated, which caused it to rub against her genitalia even faster. Pushed against one of the pen’s walls by the intense thrusts of the horse, Mica’s face ended up squashed against the wooden surface of it, yet she still hadn’t had enough. She now started to thrust her lower body back and forth herself, giving both herself and the horse even more pleasure as the horse cock rubbed against her aching cunt and winking asshole even faster and harder.

Her big brown booty jiggled wildly as she kept pushing it against the horse cock, which was currently pounding her asscheeks, with her hands balled into fists as she cried out in pleasure. Her gaze suddenly looked distant, with her tongue hanging lazily out of her mouth, as the ferocious thrusting had temporarily broken the perverted bestiality-expert. Incomprehensible sounds and soft continuous moaning was now coming out of Mica’s mouth as she slowly turned her head to gaze upon the lewd destruction the horse was visiting upon her backside. Five more incredibly hard and fast thrusts in between Mica’s big asscheeks were all the horse needed to unload his balls all over her back, with the thrusts being so rough that Mica’s face ended up bumping rather harshly against the wooden wall. Momentarily brought back to her senses from the stinging pain coming from her head, Mica quickly grabbed hold of the cum-erupting horse cock and started pushing and rubbing it all over her ass and pussy until eventually her entire back, asscheeks, butthole and crotch were covered in warm and sticky cum.

Surprising both herself and everybody who was watching her, Mica sat down on the ground after the horse had stopped its torrent of cum, and then very flexibly and effortlessly bend and leaned forward so much, that she managed to lick all the sperm off her still-sensitive clit and cunt. Not yet surprised by her own bendiness, Mica lifted up her legs and licked off all the cum still sticking on there as well, before she got down on all fours and started licking up any spilled cum of the floor like an obedient cute little dog. Suffice it to say, for Mica, today couldn’t get any better as well. Her standing definitely increased with both the viewers and her colleagues, and she was bound to become a hot topic for the next couple months, that was for damn sure!

************

The aftermath of Mica’s and Fiona’s lewd bestiality-event was a rather tame one compared to what had happened before it, yet it was still enough to cause most of the viewers to cum one final time. Licking and cleaning each other’s bodies before they finally shared an incredibly long and sloppy tongue kiss with each other, both the degraded and immensely humiliated sluts turned towards the cameras while holding up their fingers in a V-sign.

“We hoped you enjoyed us acting like total sluts while pleasuring these amazing studs and please, if there’s anybody of you currently watching right now, who is in the possession of horses who need a thorough milking of their nutsacks during this or the next mating seasons, please please PLEASE give us a call! We’re more than happy to help you out! That’s all you’re getting from us today, so if you enjoyed our lewd little show, be sure to donate lots of money to Extra Life, so that we can make next year’s event even better! We love you!”

After having announced the ending of their segment, both sluts let out a tired sigh once they noticed that the recording lights of the cameras turned red, with the both of them slowly putting on their bikinis and coats again, before they’d go outside the stable and wait for their ride to arrive to bring them back to the studio. With the appetiser and the main course over, Fiona and Mica didn’t have their desserts just yet, but seeing as they raided the stable’s fridge, which was stocked to the brim with bottles filled with horse sperm to be sold, before they exited the stables, they had definitely made sure that their dessert would be a yummy one, which they wouldn’t forget for quite some time!

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this RT-story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

A big shout out to Woodbine for proofreading this story!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

Be sure to occasionally check out my twitter as well! :

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>


End file.
